Derek
|origin= , "Bill, Ben, and BoCo", }} Quads, Quarries, and Quarrels |last_appearance = Calling All Engines! |creator(s) = Britt Allcroft David Mitton David Maidment |name = Derek |nicknames = * Paxman Diesel * The New Diesel * Diesel |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * Brendam Branch Line ** * Sodor China Clay Company ** |basis = BR Class 17 |gauge = |power_type = Diesel–electric |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Mixed-traffic diesel engine |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = Bo-Bo |wheels = 8 |top_speed = 60 mph |designer(s) = Clayton Equipment Company |builder(s) = Clayton Equipment Company or Beyer, Peacock & Co. |year_built = Sometime between 1962 and 1965 |railway = * British Railways * North Western Railway |company = Sodor China Clay Company |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} is a diesel who is known for his initial "teething" troubles. Biography '' realised needed help and sent for Derek, but Derek's cooling system overheated on Gordon's Hill and had to come to the rescue. The news of the rescue went through the North Western Railway's rumour mill in due course, until a confused informed Bill and Ben that Derek had a toothache. Bill and Ben were apprehensive of Derek as a result, but forgot their fear when Derek's cooling system overheated yet again and they had to help him home. Derek was then sent to the Works to be mended. Derek returned later in Calling All Engines!, pulling a goods train up Gordon's Hill. According to the Official Website, Derek now spends most of his time at the quarries and clay mines near Brendam Docks working with Bill and Ben. Derek was the first engine to greet , , , and once they arrived at the Clay Pits : "Quads, Quarries, and Quarrels". Like in the television series, realised needed help and sent for Derek, but Derek's cooling system overheated on Gordon's Hill and had to come to the rescue. The news of the rescue went through the North Western Railway's rumour mill in due course, until a confused informed Bill and Ben that Derek had a toothache. Bill and Ben were apprehensive of Derek as a result, but forgot their fear when Derek's cooling system overheated yet again and they had to help him home. Derek was then sent to the Works to be mended : "Bill, Ben, and BoCo". Personality Derek is a jolly, enthusiastic diesel engine, who was brought in to assist Bill, Ben, and BoCo at the China Clay quarry. Unfortunately, due to his engine, he is highly prone to teething troubles, namely overheating and suffering frequent breakdowns, for which he is apologetic for the inconvenience. As a result, he spends many a day having his engine tended to. Which is unfortunate since he really wants to work hard. But Derek is a likeable chap and even Bill and Ben decided that they liked him due to his friendly nature. Derek has an infectious charisma, is keen to help anyone around him, and has a passion for sorting things out in a jiffy - if his cooling system lets him. Basis Derek is based on a BR Class 17, also known as the Clayton Diesel-electric Type 1. 117 members of this class were built between 1962 and 1965. Derek's problems were undoubtedly inspired by those of his basis, as the twin Paxman engines of the real Class 17s were unreliable, being prone to problems with the camshaft, cylinder head, and other areas. Because of these problems, all Class 17s were withdrawn by the end of 1971, after less than 10 years of service. One Class 17, D8568, is preserved at the Chinnor and Princes Risborough Railway in South Oxfordshire. File:Derek'sBasis.png|Derek's basis Livery Derek is painted in the British Railways Brunswick green livery with yellow warning panels. His window frames are lined white and he has the BR "Ferret and Dartboard" crest on his sides. Quotes " " " " |Duck, Bill and Ben talk about Derek, Bill, Ben, and BoCo, '' }} |Derek when he arrived to help Bill and Ben with their train, Bill, Ben, and BoCo, }} |Ben pressuring Derek, Bill, Ben, and BoCo, }} |Derek overheating, dragging the train to stop, Bill, Ben, and BoCo, }} Trivia * Due to Derek’s horn being a stock truck horn sound effect, it has been used in many other forms of media. * Derek was the first non-Awdry standard gauge engine to be introduced into the television series. * Originally, Derek was going to be named Paxman, but it was changed for fear it would offend the Paxman brand of diesels, or refer to celebrity Jeremy Paxman. The 1999 Official Website referred to Derek as Paxman Diesel. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Bo-Bo Category:North Western Railway Category:Diesels Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Sodor China Clay Company